Cold
by AWriterOfSomeThings
Summary: She was always cold. For as long as she could remember, she was always cold. But then there were times like this, when she rested within his warm embrace, and suddenly, she wasn't so cold anymore. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey all, welcome to this story! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything that exists therein.**

* * *

She was always cold. For as long as she could remember, she was always cold. She didn't know why, skin as soft as silk, yet cold and painful as ice, it was just how she was. That unsatisfying answer was the only one she had.

Being that cold came with annoyances, like her fingers and toes always being numb, but she learned to get used to it... well, as used to it as one could get. Then there was how everyone reacted, oh how she hated that so much. Whenever anyone touched her, they would immediately pull their hand back and give her that look. She hated that look. She was just too cold to handle. Everyone always reacted the same way... almost everyone did.

It was winter. That meant snow was falling from the sky, snow had littered the ground, and most of all... it meant it was cold. But it wasn't like she could notice how cold it was, it didn't affect her. After all, she was always cold. Whatever the temperature around her may be, it never changed that.

She had been walking along the street, the reasons why already long forgotten. She wasn't really paying attention as she passed the many buildings, she was lost in her thoughts. And then...

SLIP

She had slipped on an icy patch, and was now falling backward. She braced herself for the fall, but that fall never came. Much to her surprise, a hand caught hers and pulled her back on her feet. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his hand, and that left her confused. Never before had she felt heat coming off of anyone. That was just how it was. She could never feel anyone's body heat.

She looked up at the face of the young man to whom the hand belonged. She frowned at what she saw. The young man flinched, then he made that face. That pained expression everyone made when they touched her, and right before they let go. But...

He made some comment about her being very cold, much to her annoyance. Then he did something that surprised her. He grabbed her other hand and brought it up to meet the one he still held. He cupped both of her hands between his, then he began to rub them, let his warm breath on them, all in his futile attempts to warm them up. At least she thought it was futile. Her fingers began to lose the numbness she grew used to, and her hands felt something they had not before... they felt warm.

She could only watch this boy's actions with her mouth slightly open in confusion. This young man's warmth had penetrated the coldness surrounding her... Again, that was something no one else had ever done before.

That was how they met.

She was always cold. For as long as she could remember, she was always cold. But then there were times like this, when she rested within his warm embrace, and suddenly, she wasn't so cold anymore. They were currently sharing a bed with each other, but it was not in a sexual way. Neither of them were quite ready for that yet. They both remained fully clothed... well, maybe not fully clothed, but they were not naked.

They shared a bed, for they were all the other had left. They both lost someone precious to them. For Neo, she had lost Roman Torchwick, the exact nature of their relationship was up for debate. For Lie Ren, he had lost his best friend since childhood, Nora Valkyrie.

They tightly held onto each other through the night, neither of them wanting to lose someone else that was precious to them. They were all the other had left, and so they held each other out of fear the other would disappear as soon as they let go... just as the others had disappeared. They shared a bed, because neither of them wanted to be alone again.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we have another Ren x Neo story. There are certainly not a lot of these out there, I guess I'll have to build this ship up all alone :( . I hope you all enjoyed this really short story. This is the shortest story I've written. I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything I could add.**

 **You know, this story does look like it's a prologue to a multi-chap fic, but I'm not writing more. This is a oneshot.**

 **And for anyone reading this that are also following any of my other stories, I am currently in the process of writing them. I don't want to make any promises, but I'm hoping to be able to update by the end of this month, or sometime next month. Again, don't want to say that's an absolute.**

 **Well, see ya...**


End file.
